Printers are offered in a number of packages and span various types of printing processes. Such printers can include ink-jet printers and laser printers to name but a few. One issue with modern printers is the mechanical complexity required to print on a given media such as paper while moving and processing the given media through the printer during a given print job. Such movements and processing typically requires mechanical moving devices, such as print heads, rollers, motors, fans, and the like, all which can contribute to an overall acoustic noise level that can be generated by the respective printer during the printing process. Depending on the application and/or environment, such generated levels of noise may be unacceptable.